User talk:Prince(ss) Platinum
DO NOT POST HERE YET!!! Why is the background Community Central. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi I am new to this site but just so you know I like Jeff the Killer, Slenderman and just about anything scary. If you want I can put a good worfor you at the SCP FOUNDATION. '' Plague Doctor 97 (talk) 19:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Plague Doctor 97'' Staff can. Do not issue challenges or threats of abuse. Both they and I take them very seriously. ClericofMadness (talk) 18:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm just checking up on it. ClericofMadness (talk) Mrkoolnerd (talk) 00:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) i tried to add two games misfourtune is also in and yes i have proof if you want it hi, Princess P. just got kicked out from chat for asking what was going on. >:( need helpPokechick12 (talk) 15:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Wiki layout is all fucked up I don't know if this is just on my end, but if it is something you did to the .js/.css pages, please, please, PLEASE revert those changes. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:00, November 28, 2013 (UTC) : Was it this? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:09, November 28, 2013 (UTC) i found youBronyhunter89 (talk) 00:33, November 29, 2013 (UTC)bronyhunter RE: Thank you for telling me, but there is an issue. the last two edits I made were marked as minor, but they showed up. Majin113 (talk) 03:42, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Jeff Story ExceptionÉ I have a question, I have a 6 page Jeff story and I was wondering if you could make an exception to let me maybe post it. Its pretty good in my opinion but I dont know. Respond Soon! MAXMOEFOEisBoss (talk) 21:34, December 7, 2013 (UTC)MAXMOEFOEisBoss HTP Do not delete legendary HTP. Do not EVER delete WHO WAS PHONE?. Do not EVER delete AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT. Do not EVER delete TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOD. Most trollpastas are deletion-worthy, but not these. Leave them alone, please. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:38, December 7, 2013 (UTC) : Also, restore all redirects and reinstate all protections. This looks like a huge mess I'm not willing to clean up, but may have to anyway. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:41, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, and all the deleted images. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:47, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, listen. I can understand that selectively deleting 90% of the trollpastas on here can be tedious. But you can't just nuke the entire Troll Pasta and Horrible Troll Pasta categories. Even I didn't do that when I was (and still am) mass-deleting vg pastas. Deleting WHO WAS PHONE? is akin to deleting BEN fucking Drowned. You just don't do it. In fact, restore everything that was in the HTP category. Those were all established trollpastas and should not have been deleted without prior consensus (with maybe a few exceptions). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Disney Chat Invasion Hi Maria. There's an invasion going on over at the Disney Wiki chat and one of the Disney admins would like to talk with one of the sysops here. So since you're a crat...w:c:disney:Special:Chat. --Octavia456 (talk) 01:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Zyranne needs you on chat. Thanks! --Octavia456 (talk) 15:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) LLOOLLOOLLOOLL http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Beowulf_ond_Godsylla?veaction=edit&redlink=1 [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 07:53, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that this wiki has a neat welcome message for new users. I was hoping to implement this on my home wiki. Think you could show me how? --The Milkman | I always . 00:53, December 10, 2013 (UTC)